Calibell's Cry
by hyperprepsam
Summary: California Isabelle Swan-Reynolds has to move to Chicago. There, she runs into the alluring Jonathan Andrews. A member of the Cullen coven. But when her parents die in a shooting will Jonathan and her half-sister be there for her? E/B Em/R C/Es J/A Jo/Cb
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is only my third fanfic. I'm not that good at titles so if you have any ideas please feel free to suggest them.**

* * *

Calibell's POV

"California Isabelle Swan-Reynolds are you done packing yet?" called my mother from downstairs. "Great" I thought, "she's using my whole name; even the hyphen." I cringed, that could only mean I was in more trouble. Of course as soon as I got downstairs I would get the "Why aren't you more like Bella?" speech. I hated it. I didn't even know this perfect girl that was my half-sister; she was kidnapped and murdered the same year I was born. Her body was never found. Thats how I got stuck with a middle name almost identical to her first name and the hyphenated last name. I sighed and picked up my bag. It was full of winter clothes, though I didn't have that many, to take to Chicago. My dad, Phil had gotten a job coaching baseball in Wisconsin, but only if he didn't have kids, so I was stuck going to Chicago to live with an aunt and Uncle I barely knew. On top of that I would be starting high school in a few weeks and my mother and father would not be there for me.

Jonathan's POV

I absolutely hated looking like the youngest vampire in our coven. I was well over two-hundred years old yet every single one of them insisted on treating me like I was fourteen, the age I was when I was changed. My sisters, Alice, Rosalie and Bella kept insisting I try to find a girl this year. I just shrugged them off. My brothers, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, along with our father, Carlisle gave me "the talk." It started with the whole, "Jonathan Avery Andrews, we need to talk about girls." I was so embarrassed. This wasn't my first time acting like a freshman.

Of course none of them were actually related to me. Our cover story was that we were all adopted because Carlisle and Esme, our mother, were clearly too young to have teenage children. Bella and I played the Andrews, Carlisle's niece and nephew. Alice, Emmett and Edward played the Cullens, the original adopted family and Rosalie and Jasper played the Hales, Esme cousins. The whole family was together, I was the only one that didn't have a mate. Yet.

* * *

**Can you guess whats going to happen next? **

**My twin siblings just came home from the hospital so I don't know how often I will  
be able to update. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime today or tomorrow, depending on whether or not the rest of my family comes to visit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry these chapters are so short and you've had to wait so long for me to repost. I've been very busy lately. Then I got grounded, and then my computer crashed. Oh I made a mistake, Jonathan is only 67 he was originally 200 but as the story progressed in my notebook I changed his age.**

* * *

One week later…..

CPOV

I woke up and glanced at my clock. It said 2:05 am. I groaned and turned over; just as I did I felt last night's dinner start making its way up my throat. I threw the covers off of me and med my way to the bathroom, barely thrusting my head over the rim of the toilet bowl before the contents pf my stomach came spewing out. I sat, with my head over the toilet for about two minutes, vomiting twice more before I flushed the toilet and sat down, leaning against the door for support. I sat there trying to catch my breath for another two minutes, until I felt the puking feeling again. I braced myself and stuck my head back into the toilet. I broke out in a cold sweat. The dry heaves came, shaking my whole body like I was a rag doll with a serious case of convulsions. After I was done I flushed the toilet once again for good measure and sat back down. After the second bought of torture I started crying. My aunt Ruth came rushing into the bathroom. She took one glance at me and the floor around me; apparently I missed part of the bowl once or twice, and shook her head. She helped me clean up the mess and myself. Then I ran a hot bath and sank into the calming, steamy water.

Jonathan's POV

I checked my luminescent watch, 2:05 am it read. "Damn," I thought, "four hours till school. Four more hours of freedom, and I'm still sitting with nothing to do." I was starting High School for the fourth time. Oh joy. My powers were useless in a large city like Chicago. How could one possibly lure, like bring animals to them, with hundreds of humans around and manage NOT to expose the entire family's secret. I would've given anything just to be back in the wide open spaces of Alaska or even Canada. I sighed and picked up my guitar, my pick and my note book and walked out on to my balcony where I jumped onto the roof and began writing.

Alice "awoke" me from my calming session hours later. I jumped down off the roof and back into my room. I glanced at my watch and cursed under my breath. School started in thirty minutes. I meandered over to my walk in closet; hate coursed through me, now I had clothes, now when I didn't need them. Yet, I didn't have clothes when I most desperately need them.


End file.
